252-Kordar (Outlaw)
Kordar is a Taeski who works for the Senate. His expertise with a wide array of firearms, Taeski and otherwise, has earned him a reputation as a crack shot, gunslinger and a sniper. He is often as cocky (if not occasionally cockier) than Edge, and often teases, irritates or outright angers his fellow Hunters. Despite being a massive irritant, Kordar is one of the most accomplished Hunters despite being far younger than some of the other members. He has well over two million confirmed kills, spread out across just under five hundred missions. Kordar wears brownish-tan polyform beneath a leathery vest. He has an ammunition belt around his waist and loose-fitting leather pants and boots. Covering this ensemble, he wears a high-collared Taeski greatcoat which has obviously seen better days from its various rips, tears and tatters. Despite having been made in the style of the Taeski greatcoat, the material is actually a type of synthetic polymer developed by the Alinteans as a base layer for heavy duty polyform suits. This means that his coat can stretch and twist beyond the levels of ordinary leather or cloth, and is also fireproof. The thickness of the material, as well as the material itself, can also repel some forms of small arms fire, but it is far from bulletproof. Instead, Kordar relies on his Taeski heritage to be able to forsee incoming threats and react accordingly. However, unlike most of his race, Kordar has never studied a formal fighting style. Primarily a gunslinger, it is rare for an opponent to get close to him. Therefore, if opponents actually do draw within range, Kordar relies on a brutish, brawler-style of combat aimed at incapacitating his opponent quickly and brutally before others can take advantage of his vulnerability. Unlike most of the Senate Hunters, Kordar does not keep his weapons out in the open when he is preparing for combat. Instead, he carries a squarish backpack which can open up into a portable weapons locker. Because of this, when dispatched, he often remains near the rear of the group until he is well fortified and ready for combat. His portable locker, similar in style to those used by the Azure Empire and even found among Senate forces, contains his entire arsenal. Surprisingly, for an individual who specializes in gunplay, Kordar does not have many individual firearms. He actually only has five, but several modular attachments keep him versatile and ready for a variety of situations. Armaments His five primary weapons include: A modified AR-69 "Golem" Assault Rifle, which has had a telescoping bipod mounted beneath the barrel. When folded, this bipod also acts as a grip. The rear stock has also been removed and replaced with an adjustable stock. A cut down SR-31 "Virgin" Sniper Rifle, which has had the barrel removed and replaced with a short-range barrel with optional attachment points for barrel extensions. The main scope has also been removed, and the stock replaced with an adjustable variant with space for two extra clips. A standard SG-44 "Cyclone" Shotgun, unmodified A C-01 "Haze" Pistol with barrel extension and stock attachment hardpoints, as well as a built-in flip-up scope. An M-06 "Corona" Pistol, unmodified. On top of these, he carries several clips of ammunition for each gun, as well as the relevant attachments. It is by swapping these attachments out during battle that Kordar remains as versatile as he is, as well as preparing him for a wide variety of situations. These attachments include: A sub-class barrel extension with free-fire capability, which can be mounted on the front of his AR-69. This little device can then be removed and fired as a one-shot last resort weapon, or used in conjunction with the main gun to create a long-barreled variant with greater precision. A barrel extension for his modified SR-31, which reverts it back into a standard sniper rifle. An attachable scope for his SR-31 A recoil dampener with interlinked charge magnifier, which can upgrade his SR-31 into an SR-71 while attached. Two different extendable stocks - one designed to work with his SG-44 for greater stability and the other designed to clamp onto his C-01 to convert it into a C-03 "Poison" HMG. A long-barrel extension for his C-01 which can convert it into a C-02 "Toxin" Long Pistol. It can also be used in conjunction with the matching stock to convert it into a C-04 "Venom" Battle Rifle. A tactical laser and a cutting laser. A heavily modified bayonet attachment with integrated Ion Weapon technology from the Heil. An independent scope with interlinked digital targeting assist which can be used with any of his weapons. Kordar is renowned for his skill with all of these weapons, and is capable of switching between the various attachments and weapons in the blink of an eye. His skill and prowess on the battlefield are legendary, but not just with his own weapons. Kordar seems to have an affinity for all firearms, and has been known to pick up the weapons of fallen adversaries and use them with lethal efficacy. History and Activity Having made it a point to keep people out of his personal life, Kordar's past is an enigma. What is known about him is that he was raised by a neutral group of nomads on Altar, and grew up resenting most other Taeski due to their constant infighting. He eventually chose to go live with the Crimson Dominion, and studied marksmanship in Salanad. His proficiency and innate talents were astounding, and he was eventually offered a position as a Commander. He declined, stating that the Hasmak-Dekara was a pointless war, fought by children in a sandbox over ideals which no longer mattered. Angered, the leaders of Salanad exiled him, telling him that the war was ancient and noble, and fought only for survival. Kordar's history beyond this was a blank until five years before his inauguration into the Senate Hunters. It is known that he became a freelance mercenary, working for both the Senate and the Constellation until the former finally offered him permanent work and a steady paycheck. He ultimately accepted on the third invite (much like Edge) and has served the Senate Hunters faithfully for the past thirty years. Although he appears to be in his mid-fifties, his exact age is unknown. Kordar was never revealed (but was mentioned several times) until the Tenth Galactic War broke out, at which point he was seen musing about which side to join. 299-Phaeris, the only other Hunter known for using guns and one of Kordar's only friends, commented that he'd never really liked working for the Senate, but Kordar wasn't sure if he was ready to turn his back on them yet. Instead, he opted to help neither side, only firing at individuals who approached him (provided they showed hostility), and managed to slip away and escape the Senate Ring. He later reappeared (along with Phaeris) during the burning of Siraphius, watching as the planet burned away beneath the brutal assault by the Senate. He remarked that this kind of thing was what made people join the Constellation, and he admitted that he was secretly hoping for Edge and the Gray Syndicate to win the war. Phaeris told him that he should just stop beating around the bush and go help Edge, but Kordar remained steadfast, stating that he stood more to gain by remaining neutral and that he hated getting involved in other people's problems. His last appearance was to Edge during the siege on Krell, in which he shot and killed six guards who were gaining on Edge and then tried to play it off as if he'd done so by accident. He introduced himself to Edge and explained that he was ready to work with the "winning side" and that Edge had better hurry up and get going before more Senate forces showed up. 259-Meggothia, who was with Edge, commented that Kordar could not be trusted, as he only had loyalty to whoever paid him. Kordar commented that he wasn't interested in licking wounds with someone who killed Erythians over a four-thousand year old grudge, which almost caused Meggothia to attack him. Kordar remained behind while Edge, Meggothia and 256-Morceti pushed onward. He turned back to help 300-Avogar defeat 081-Vizonheimo, but was too late to save him. Instead, he dug himself in and vowed not to allow any Senate soldiers to pursue Edge. He successfully held his position against superior forces before another wave of dropships forced him back. Convinced he was about to die, he said his final farewells and remarked that it was a pity he hadn't seen Phaeris one last time, or else he'd have told her he loved her. Although grievously wounded and left for dead, when Edge came looking for him, all he was rewarded with was a trail of Taeski blood leading away from his position and into one of Krell's many swamps. Whether or not Kordar actually survived to escape or died in the swamps is unknown. Phaeris' whereabouts following the war are also unknown. Category:Protagonists Category:Taeski Category:Senate Bounty Hunters